


quiet when I'm coming home

by komhmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e12 Original Sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: "I can't believe she's really here," Magnus whispers





	quiet when I'm coming home

**Author's Note:**

> this shouldn't have taken as long as it did but I'm home on spring break and haven't had a lot of time to write :(
> 
> title is from when the party's over by Billie Eilish

“I can’t believe she’s really here,” Magnus whispers, fingers curling into Alec’s shirt and trying to curl himself impossibly closer into his boyfriend’s side.

They were still at the Institute, pressed against each other in Alec’s bed. The bed wasn’t small, per se, but it definitely wasn’t as spacious as they were used to at the loft, either. The day, long and both physically and emotionally exhausting, had left all of them with a bone deep weariness even though they had so much to celebrate now that Clary was  _ alive _ .

Alive and well and  _ here _ .

_ I can’t believe she’s really gone _ . His own words from only a few days before echo in his mind. Magnus considers many of the young downworlders he’s mentored over the centuries to be like his children, but Clary Fray is the closest he’s ever come to actually raising a child. Of course, he didn’t have a hand in raising her when she was a child. But, he watched her grow up and he’d watched her enter and navigate this world of angels and demons and everything in between.

Alec’s arm tightens against his back, holding Magnus firmly in place against his warmth. Magnus hums gratefully, more than content to spend the evening in Alec's arms after the day they’ve had.

_ Exhausting _ . That really is the only word for it. From waking up early to go to the farmers market, to training together, to their  _ distraction _ , to trying to cram as much into the day as possible, Magnus feels like he hasn’t slept in centuries. Not that sleep hasn’t been evading him since he’s returned from Edom, he thinks bitterly.

“I’m glad that she is,” Alec whispers back, his voice low and gravelly. Magnus smiles into his shoulder.

“You wouldn’t have said that a few months ago,” Magnus says, teasing and light but not accusing.

Alec huffs, the sound halfway to a laugh but still tight and serious. “Yeah, well, she did basically ruin my life as I knew it.”

Magnus pulls himself up onto his elbow, searching Alec’s face. There’s no anger or even annoyance, emotions he’d come to associate with his boyfriend when it came to Biscuit waltzing into his family’s life and changing it irrevocably. Instead there’s a calm relief, the look in his eyes a bit more muted than it had been when Magnus had made his return from Edom, but the emotion is the same. But there was more than that, too.  _ Grateful _ , Magnus thinks.  _ He looks grateful _ .

Magnus smirks. “You could say the same about me, darling.” He watches as Alec’s face softens, a small smile on his slightly parted lips. He wants to kiss him, wants to drown in Alec’s smile, but he’s so tired already, and well…  _ You know how we get _ , Magnus had chastised only the day before.

“It’s a good thing I realized that sometimes you have to ruin everything to find something truly beautiful.” His eyes are wide and honest and loving and—

_ Fuck _ , Magnus thinks because really he’s only human, especially now, and  _ how _ is he supposed to resist kissing his boyfriend when he waxes poetic like this in the middle of the night?

He surges forward. For tonight, he lets himself drown.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
> Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
